Skater Girls And Playboys
by Purpleprincess1147
Summary: Tenten, Hinata, Ino, and Sakura arrive at a new school. Skateboarding is their life. They meet up with some old friends, and meet the playboys of the school. The girls hate them. But it's the total opposite for the boys. They start to slowly fall in love with the skateboard-loving girls. They're determined to change their old ways so the girls will accept them. But will they?
1. Skater Girls And Playboys - Chapter 1

Skater Girls and Playboys

By: Purpleprincess1147

* * *

A/N

Pp1147: Hey! This is my very first fanfic, so enjoy! Sorry if it sucks. Here's Kankuro with the disclaimer!

Kankuro: Pp1147 does not own Naruto.

Key:

"Talking."

_'Thinking.'_

_**'Inners.'**_

* * *

Students were currently filing into Konoha High, looking for their correct classes, since today was the first day of school. Four juniors were skateboarding to school, laughing and talking to eachother. These four were Tenten, Sakura, Ino, and Hinata, and they were new students. Tenten was 17 and the other three were 16.

"Ugh! I hate this uniform!" Tenten said tugging at her skirt.

"You look great in a skirt!" Ino said.

Their uniform consisted of a long sleeved white button up shirt, a blue tie, a blue plaid skirt that ended 5 inches above the knee, white knee socks, and any kind of shoes you wanted as long as they were the same color as the skirt. They all had blue Converse on and had the sleeves of the shirt rolled up to their elbows. Sakura and Hinata had their hair down, Tenten had it in two buns, and Ino had it in a high ponytail.

"Oh shut up!" Tenten said.

They were inside the school now weaving through the many students in the hallways, still on their skateboards, trying to locate their lockers. "Found them!" Sakura yelled as she stopped in front of locker 48. The others followed her and opened their lockers. "Who do we have first?" Hinata asked.

"Let's see..." Ino muttered taking out her schedule (They all have the same are ninjas in this fic. The boys have the same schedule.)

Schedule

1st period - Homeroom (Kakashi) 9:00-9:45

2nd period - Basics (Iruka) 9:45-10:30

3rd period - Genjutsu (Kurenai) 10:30-11:15

4th period - Weaponry (Asuma) 11:15-12:00

5th period - Sparring (Anko) 12:00-12:45

6th period - Lunch 12:45-1:30

7th period - Taijutsu (Gai) 1:30-2:15

8th period - Medical Skills (Shizune) 2:15- 3:00

"Looks like we have Kakashi-sensei first," Ino said looking over her schedule. "Then let's go!" Sakura said skateboarding ahead of them. They arrived at Kakashi's classroom early, and they were the only ones there. They quickly took seats in the back. There were three rows of tables, and each table could seat three people. Sakura and Ino sat in the first row in the very back and Hinata and Tenten sat in the second row in the very back right next to them. They just sat there talking about nothing in particular. Just then the classroom door was kicked open. Hinata gave a tiny shriek.

"HOLY SH-" Ino started, but was interrupted by Sakura clamping a hand over her mouth and dragging her under the table.

Ino yanked Sakura's hand off and looked to the left, where Tenten and Hinata were also hiding under the table. Then a girl about Hinata's, Sakura's, and Ino's age ran in and jumped on the teacher's desk. She had wavy bright purple mid-back length hair with neon green highlights, her eyes were closed, with her bangs swept to the side partly covering her right eye. She had a skateboard in her left hand and her right hand was in a fist in the air. "AKIRA-CHAN HAS JUST ENTERED THE BUILDING AND HAS OFFFICIALLY MADE YOUR LIVES BETTER!" She said pointing a finger at the empty classroom. The girls stared at her with wide eyes.

The girl, now know as Akira, opened her eyes to reveal black orbs. "Hmmm. I guess they're not here yet," she muttered under her breath.

"YUMI-CHAN?!" The girls asked, peering over the tables.

"The one and only!" She answered with a wink and a peace sign.

She took a good look at the four girls in the class and gasped. Her skateboard fell to the the ground with a clatter.

"Ino? Sakura? Hinata? Tenten? Is that really you guys?" They merely nodded their heads. Akira ran forward and captured them all in a group hug. "I missed you guys so much!"

"Same here! I can't believe it's actually you!" Tenten said escaping the hug. Just then the bell rang and students came filing in. "OH! I'll be right back! Save me a seat!" Akira said as she ran to the front of the class, grabbed her skateboard, and ran out of the class and slammmed the door shut.

5 seconds later...

Akira kicked the door open, ran in and jumped on Kakashi's desk, and said, "AKIRA-CHAN HAS JUST ENTERED THE BUILDING AND OFFICIALLY MADE YOUR LIVES BETTER!"

"..."

"That's great Akira, now could you get off my desk?" Kakashi asked at the doorway.

"Ehehehehe," Akira jumped off the desk and sat next Tenten.

"Now, I understand we have four new kids. Would you please come up and-"

**Tenten's POV**

"Sorry we're late Kakashi-sensei!" A boy with blonde spiky hair and cerulean eyes said walking in with four other guys. One of them had the blackest eyes I've ever seen and black hair with a tint of blue spiked back like a chicken's butt. Or a duck's. Whichever you prefer. Anyway... Another one had brown eyes and black hair in a ponytail on top of his head. It looked a lot like a burned up pineapple. This other guy had long coffee brown hair in a low ponytail and whitish-silverish eyes. Hey, they're kind of like Hinata's! Hmmmm. And the last guy had red tousled hair and seafoam-green eyes. He had the kanji for 'love' on his forehead. They all loooked like total playboys...Wait a minute, that red-headed guy looks familiar! Could it be?

**Normal POV**

"GAARA?!" Hinata asked standing up from her seat.

He turned around to face the person that called his name and his eyes widened. "Hinata?"

"Hinata?" The guy with the long hair turned around to face her.

"Neji?" Hinata asked.

"Panda-kun?!" Tenten asked, standing up aswell.

"Panda-chan?!" Gaara asked as he turned to Tenten.

"WAIT! STOP!" The one with blonde hair said making an 'X' with his arms. "I'm confused!"

"So am I," Kakashi said. "Boys sit down. New kids, get up here." The boys sat down and the girls went up to the front of the class.

"Introduce yourself."

"Hi! I'm Sakura Haruno, my hair is natural, I love to skateboard, shop, and I hate fangirls, fanboys, playboys, sluts, whores, and that's all!"

"Hello, my name is Hinata Hyuga. My eyes are not weird, I love to skateboard, cook, and I hate fangirls, fanboys, playboys, sluts, whores, and some other things. And Neji is my cousin."

"Hi! I'm Ino Yamanaka, I love to shop, skateboard, I hate fangirls, fanboys, playboys, sluts, whores, and that's all."

"Sup. My name is Tenten. I'm a tomboy and I'm proud of it, I love to skateboard, sports, I hate fangirls, fanboys, playboys, sluts, whores,and anything girly, and if you make fun of or hurt me or my friends, and I will make you suffer."

Kakashi nodded his head. "Now, since today is the first day of school, and I had nothing planned anyways...why don't you girls explain how you know Gaara?"

The girls looked at him weirdly for a good minute before slowly nodding their heads. "Okay, so we all used to live here in Konoha. Tenten, Yumi, Hinata, Ino, and I were best friends," Sakura started.

"But then, all of us, except Yumi, moved to Suna," Hinata continued.

"When we lived in Suna, we met Gaara and became best friends with him and his siblings, especially Tenten," Ino said.

"But then, Gaara moved to Konoha with his siblings," Tenten said with a frown.

"But then, we moved back here and found out that Yumi was still here and that Gaara was here, too," Hinata finished with a smile.

"Interesting," Kakashi said nodding his head.

"Panda-kun? Panda-chan?" Sasuke asked Gaara with a raised eyebrow. You could see the amusement in his eyes. Gaara's face was now a light pink.

"PHAHAHA!" Naruto burst out laughing.

"You got a problem with that Duckbutt?" Sakura asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Duckbutt?" Sasuke asked. His eyes were now filled with anger.

"You heard me!" Sakura said.

"Shut up Pinky," Sasuke said, glaring at her.

"PINKY?!" She lunged at him, but Ino held her back.

"Don't waste your time Saki, he's not worth it," Ino said as Sakura relaxed.

"You girls are troublesome. Just shut up already, I'm trying to sleep." Shikamaru said.

"PHAHAHA! DUCKBUTT! THAT'S A GOOD ONE!" Naruto was now clutching his stomach.

Sasuke glared at him, "Shut up Naruto!"

"Come on girls let's go," Hinata said heading towards her chair. They all grabbed their stuff and jumped on their skateboards. They left out the door. Akira quickly jumped on her skateboard. "See ya!" She said flashing everyone a peace sign as she followed the girls.

'RRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGG'

The students all filed out of the class, the boys being last. "Gaa- I mean Panda-kun," Naruto said snickering. The others chuckled at the mention of the nickname the girl with the buns had mentioned. "Your friends are pretty hot," Naruto said. Gaara furrowed his eyebrows. Even if he didn't show it, he was really happy that they were back.

"So are you really good friends with them, especially Tenten, like that girl Ino said?" Shikamaru asked, remembering the names of the girls.

Gaara nodded his head. "Tenten really got along with Kankuro and Temari. Temari and her are both tomboys, so they were really good friends. Kankuro always had a crush on her, so yeah. And she was like another sister to me."

"Kankuro had a crush on that girl?" Neji and Sasuke asked surprised. "Yeah, he still does actually. He keeps a picture of her in his wallet. It's kinda weird, but he really likes her."

"Wait till he finds out she's back," Shikamaru stated as they reached their second class; Basics with Iruka.

* * *

2nd through 5th periods went by uneventful, considering all they did in every class was introduce themselves. The girls were sitting under a tree eating their lunch.

"So Akira, tell us about those boys that came into class late," Ino said, her blue eyes shining.

Akira shrugged. "Okay. Sasuke Uchiha, biggest playboy in the school. He's pretty cold and distant, doesn't have many friends besides the guys that came in with him. He's a prodigy. Girls throw themselves at him. It's disgusting." Akira scrunched up her nose. "He's the one with the chicken butt haircut."

The girls giggled at the hair comment.

Akira continued. "Neji Hyuga, second biggest playboy in this school. He's cold and distant like Sasuke, stays with his friends, he's a prodigy too. Ugh, you should see what the fangirls do. He's the one with the long hair."

The girls nodded.

"Then there's Shikamaru Nara, third biggest playboy. He's a lazy genius. He's got an IQ of over 200."

The girls' jaws dropped to the ground.

"I know, crazy right? He stays with his friends, likes watching clouds, sleeps in most of his classes. He's the one with the pineapple head."

They giggled.

"Now...ah, yes. Naruto Uzumaki. Fourth biggest playboy, loud, energetic, annoying, sometimes sweet and kind. Loves ramen. Not very bright. He stays with his group of friends, he's the blonde one."

The girls motioned for her to continue.

Akira sighed, "And last but not least, Gaara Sabaku. He is _not _a playboy, but he still has fangirls. He's pretty quiet. Likes sand, uh...oh! He's pretty cold and distant, doesn't open up to very many people. Has red hair-"

"WHAT?!" Tenten yelled, jumping to her feet. "Cold and distant?! Are you serious? Do you know how long it took me to break open his shell? And now he's gone back in? Ohhhh I don't think so! When I get my hands on him-"

* * *

The boys were currently sitting in an empty classroom, eating their lunch. It was the only place their fangirls wouldn't find them.

"So Garra," Naruto started, "tell us about your hot friends." He was grinning now.

Gaara sighed, "Whatever. Okay so...Sakura Haruno. She's the girl with the pink hair."

Sasuke smirked.

"She's pretty...uh...nice. But never get her mad. She's scary when she's mad. As she said, she loves shopping and skateboarding. And apparently, she hates you guys. She's pretty bubbly and happy."

Sasuke smirked. _'Just watch. She won't hate me for very long.' _

"Then there's Ino Yamanaka, the blonde. She's energetic and bubbly, loves-and I mean _loves_-to shop and skateboard. She hates you guys too."

Shikamaru gave off a lazy smile. _'Ino Yamanaka, eh? This should be interesting.'_

"Get to the hot girl with the white eyes!" Naruto whined.

Neji's eye twitched. "Did you just call my cousin hot?"

"Uhh...no?"

"Good."

Gaara rolled his eyes. "Hinata Hyuga. The girl with white eyes. She's sweet and kind, sometimes shy, quiet, likes to cook and skateboard. Hates playboys. That means you too, Naruto."

Naruto stopped grinning after the last sentence. _'Doesn't like me? Nah. That's impossible! Everybody likes Naruto Uzumaki, the greatest man to ever live!' _

They all stared at Naruto, who had his chest puffed out, his thumb pointed at his chest, with a stupid grin on his face.

"Uh...anyway." Gaara said, "Then there's Tenten. She-"

"Just Tenten? What's her last name?" Shikamaru piped up, an eyebrow raised.

Gaara looked down. "She's the one with the two buns on her head."

Shikamaru looked at him suspiciously before shrugging.

"She's a tomboy, and she's really tough. She won't take any crap from anyone. I learned that the hard way. Hates shopping and you guys. Loves to skateboard, and she loves weapons. She's got perfect aim."

Neji looked surprised. _'Perfect aim? Yeah right. But she does sound interesting. Tenten...huh?' _He smirked. _'This should be fun.' _

"-and then I'm gonna-"

'RRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGG!'

"Come on Tenten, you can do all that stuff to Gaara later. We gotta get to class." Sakura said standing up.

"Fine." Tenten grumbled, following the others to their next class. Taijutsu.

* * *

Pp1147: That's the first chapter! Gosh, typing this really helped me relax. I had to this stupid mind map thing, this other mad libs thing, and some reserch on the possible war with Syria for school. Ugh. PLEASE REVIEW! All I'm asking for is ONE review. Is that so much to ask?

_**REVIEW!**_


	2. Skater Girls And Playboys - Chapter 2

Skater Girls And Playboys

Chapter Two

* * *

Pp1147: Hello! I actually got a review! I was like 'OH MY GOSH, SOME ONE ACTUALLY READ IT!' I dedicate this chapter to: dark the emo queen! My very fist reviewer (besides a random guest)!

Kankuro: Pp1147 does not own Naruto.

* * *

"STUPID GAI!"

The girls stood back as Sakura flung her backpack, leaving a nice crater on the peach colored wall.

"Go get the ice cream," Ino whispered to Hinata.

Hinata nodded in response and quietly ran to the kitchen.

"Sakura, calm down," Tenten said soothingly, slowly inching her way to the pink-haired girl.

"CALM DOWN? CALM DO-mmf! Mmm..."

"Good job Hinata!" Ino exclaimed, clapping her hands.

Hinata smiled and nodded. She was holding a carton of ice cream in one hand and a spoon, which was currently in Sakura's mouth, in the other. She handed the carton and spoon to Sakura, who was trying to grab the carton out of Hinata's hand.

"YAY! Mmm...strawberry..." Sakura flopped down on the couch and turned on the tv.

"HEY! Get your lazy butt off of that couch and turn off that tv! We are going to go pay the Sabaku family a visit!" Tenten said, trying to drag Sakura off the couch.

"NOOOOOOOOOO! I DON'T WANNA! I mean I do wanna...but I wanna finish my ice cream! PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSE?" Sakura begged, pulling off the best puppy eyes she could at the moment. Hey, it's not easy when you're being dragged to the door.

Tenten stopped dragging her and let go. "Fine. I'm gonna change out of this horrid thing," Tenten motioned to her skirt before heading up the stairs to her room.

"I'm gonna go change too." Ino said following her bun-haired friend.

"Same here," Hinata said, waving to Sakura.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Let me eat my ice cream in peace!" Sakura said, her eyes glued to the carton.

Hinata sweatdropped. "A-Alright."

Sakura started scooping up the ice cream and finished in two minutes flat. "Ah...that was good. Well, better go change!"

She headed up the stairs and passed a door that said: 'TENTEN'S ROOM. ENTER IF YOU HAVE THE GUTS TO!' in green, black, and silver spray paint. She chuckled.

She passed a second door that said: 'INO'S ROOM. DO NOT DISTURB!' in sky blue, black, and silver spray paint. She rolled her eyes.

When she arrived at the third door, she stopped. This door read: 'SAKURA'S ROOM. CHA!' in pink, black, and silver spray paint. She opened the door and walked in. She smiled as she looked around her room. The walls were checkered in black and pink. On the left side of the door, there was a huge cherry blossom tree that took up a two-thirds of the wall painted in silver. On the rest of her walls, there were silver cherry blossom petals trailing around her room.

She walked over to her closet and pulled out a red t-shirt, some skinny jeans, and her red Converse. She took off her uniform and tossed it on her bed. She pulled on her shirt and was pulling on her on jeans when there was a knock on her door.

"Sakura, do you have the silver paint? One of my stars is fading."

"Come in Hinata," Sakura said as she buttoned her jeans.

Hinata walked in and sat herself down on Sakura's bed. Sakura walked over to her bedside table and opened the top drawer. She pulled out a can of silver spray paint and tossed it over her shoulder. Hinata caught it with ease.

"Thanks Saki," Hinata said as she headed for the door.

"No problem Hina," Sakura called out just before the door closed.

Hinata walked over to the fourth door that said: 'HINATA'S ROOM. KNOCK BEFORE YOU ENTER!' in lavander, black, and silver spray paint.

She opened the door and looked around her room. The walls were checkered black and lavander. On the left side of her door has a huge full moon painted in silver that took up two-thirds of the wall. On the rest of the walls were silver stars. She walked over to a star that was fading. She carefully spray painted the half that was gone and smiled.

Perfect.

She set the can down on her desk and headed downstairs. She sat down on the couch and waited for the others. Five minutes later, Tenten and Sakura flopped down on either side of Hinata. They all sat there, waiting for Ino.

Five minutes...

Ten minutes...

Fifteen minutes...

Twenty minutes...

"One more minute and I'm gonna-"

Tick.

Twenty-one minutes.

"INO GET YOUR LITTLE PRIMPED UP BUTT DOWN HERE BEFORE I GET IT DOWN HERE MYSELF!"

"Okay, okay! Sheesh! Let's go, I'm ready!" Ino said as she scrambled down the stairs with her skateboard in hand.

"Finally!"

The girls locked the door before skating away.

"Uh...where do they live?"

"Where they've lived since they moved here! Duh! You're so stupid Ino-pig."

"HEY!"

"A-Ano, don't they live in the other direction?"

"O-Oh...right..."

The girls quickly turned around and continued on their way. They finally came to a nice blue two-story house. They walked up to the front door and rang the bell.

"GET THE DOOR TEMARI!"

"GET IT YOURSELF KANKURO!"

"I'M IN THE BATHROOM!"

The girls burst out laughing.

"FINE!"

They tried to stop laughing as the door opened to reveal none other than Temari Sabaku. Her eyes widened at the sight of her four best friends.

"NO WAY!"

* * *

Pp1147: Well, that's chapter numero dos! I HATE that it's so short, but I'm in a rush. Stupid project...

ANYWHO...

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	3. Skater Girls And Playboys - Chapter 3

Skater Girls And Playboys

Chapter Three

* * *

Pp1147: GAH! I GOT ANOTHER REVIEW!

Which reminds me...

_Dear silent readers/followers/favorers(?),_

_Please don't be silent anymore. It would be really nice if you would review, instead of being in the shadows and staying silent. Please review. Good or bad, I don't really care. I just need you to review. For my sake. Seriously. I have more follows and favorites than reviews (not that don't appreciate them), and your reviews give me confidence. I hope you review._

_-Pp1147_

ANYWHO...

I dedicate this chapter to: LesMislover2013! My second reviewer!

Kankuro: Pp1147 does not own Naruto.

* * *

Temari stared at them with big eyes, and the girls just stood there wondering when she was going to snap out of it.

"Who is it Tema...ri.." Kankuro stopped dead in his tracks and stared.

The girls smiled and waved.

Stare.

Stare.

Sigh.

"Um...surprise?" Tenten said uncertainly.

Stare.

Stare.

Another sigh.

"Time to attack girls," Ino said.

"Wha-" Kankuro started.

They nodded to each other before tackling the two siblings into a group hug.

Temari and Kankuro yelped, before laughing along with the girls.

"Gaara! Get in here!" Kankuro called as they released him and Temari.

Gaara walked in with a stoic face. His eyes widened as he saw four different colored blurs fly towards him. He grunted as he hit the floor.

Whatever those blurs were, they sure were heavy.

Then he heard laughing.

And loud.

He slowly opened his eyes.

A smile appeared on his face as he caught sight of Tenten, Hinata, Sakura, and Ino.

They got off of him and helped him up.

Tenten slowly raised up her skateboard.

"So-OW!" Gaara yelled, clutching his head. "What the heck was that for?!"

"What do you mean?" Tenten asked, acting confused.

"You just whacked me with your stupid skateboard!"

"HEY! My skateboard is NOT stupid!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it isn't!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it isn't!"

"Yes i-"

"SHUT UP!"

They quickly shut their mouths at the sight of a fuming Temari. Kankuro quickly stepped in between Temari and the other two before speaking.

"So, what are you guys doing here?" Kankuro said, sneaking a glance at Tenten.

"We just moved back," Hinata answered, looking around the room.

"And we thought we should come and visit!" Sakura chirped.

Tenten snorted. "Please, you were too busy stuffing your face with ice cream!"

Sakura crossed her arms over her chest and huffed. "It was strawberry!"

They all rolled their eyes.

"So," Ino started, her eyes narrowed at the two oldest Sabaku siblings. "Why weren't you two at school today? Hmm?"

Temari laughed sheepishly while Kankuro scratched the back of his head.

"Uh...we missed the bus?" Kankuro shrugged.

Temari sighed. "We were planning the Valentine's Day Dance. Our teachers gave us the week off so we could work on it. It's next Saturday."

Ino's and Sakura's jaws dropped.

"OMG! We don't even have dates!" Sakura said frantically.

"Not to mention we haven't went shopping!" Ino yelled.

Tenten paled at the word 'shopping'. She quietly backed away from the two frantic girls, until she bumped into something hard. She gasped as she felt two hands grab her arms.

"I'm sure you'd just_ love _to go shopping, isn't that right Panda-chan? This is payback for the skateboard." Gaara whispered tauntingly into Tenten's ear. She cursed under her breath.

Gaara opened his mouth to say something, but got interrupted by Hinata. Now it was his turn to curse.

"We can worry about the dance later. Right now, it's reunion time." Hinata said.

The two girls stopped discussing dresses and stood up straight.

"You're right Hinata! We can worry about this tomorrow!" Ino said as she thrust a finger in the air.

Sakura nodded in agreement. "So, Temari," Sakura started, "who are _you_ going to the dance with? Hmm?" Sakura waggled her eyebrows at the older girl.

Temari's face turned beet red, but it quickly vanished. There was now a scowl plastered on her face. "Pssh, no one."

They all raised an eyebrow.

"Who are you going with Kankuro?" Ino asked the boy, who seemed lost in thought.

Kankuro snapped out of his daze. "Oh, uh, me? Uh, I'm gonna ask a girl. Uh, yeah!" He finished with a pink face.

Ino rolled her eyes. "Well no duh you're gonna ask a girl. Unless you're gay, of course," Ino smirked.

"So, what about you, Garra?" Tenten asked with a raised eyebrow.

Gaara scoffed. "I don't do dances."

Hinata giggled. "What about that one time at the Cristmas Da-"

Gaara's eyes widened as he clamped a hand over Hinata's mouth. "You said you would never say anything!"

"Sorry!" Came Hinata's muffled reply, followed by a lot of giggling.

* * *

"So were gonna ask them to the dance?" Naruto asked, confused. "I thought they hated us."

"Dobe, no matter what they say or do, they can't resist us." Sasuke said smirking.

"Uchiha's right. Who could _possibly_ resist us? We're practically _gods_." Neji gloated.

Shikamaru nodded.

"You're right! I _am_ practically a god! Hinata will say yes in a heartbeat!" Naruto exclaimed, jumping up from the couch.

"No."

Everybody whipped their heads in the direction of the voice that had just _rejected_ one of the kings of the school, Naruto Uzumaki.

It was like time had stopped. Everybody dropped what they were doing and stared. Even the lunch ladies stopped what they were doing, not noticing the burning food.

Naruto fell flat on his face. "B-But, but why not?" He whined from the floor.

Hinata sighed as she got up from the table. "Face it Uzumaki, you're not always gonna get what you want. Deal with it."

She jumped on her skateboard and went straight out the doors, her friends following.

"OW!" Naruto jumped up from the floor to soothe his throbbing red hand, which one of the girls had just skated over.

Everyone gaped as the cafeteria doors slammed shut.

'BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!'

"HOLY CHEESEBURGERS! SOMEONE GET THE FIRE EXTINGUISHER!"

* * *

Pp1147: That's chapter three! It kinda sucks, but... oh well.

_**REVIEW!**_


	4. Skater Girls And Playboys - Chapter 4

Skater Girls And Playboys

Chapter Four

* * *

Pp1147: OH MY FUGDIN' GLOB! I GOT THREE MORE REVIEWS! _THREE! _

I dedicate this chapter to: Ayrmed, Katsuyne-Kuzunami, and MusicLover463!

Kankuro: Pp1147 doesn't Naruto. If she did, she would make Kankuro x Tenten happen.

Pp1147: Pshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. You wish.

* * *

Ino sighed as she plopped down on the couch. _'Okay, so I have a week to find a date and a dress for the Valentine's Day Dance. Not to mention I'll have to help Tennie-chan and the others.' _She groaned as she covered her face with her hands.

She suddenly perked up and sat up straight with a grin on her face. Today was Saturday. The perfect opportunity to go shopping.

She looked at the clock.

7:14.

She frowned. The mall didn't open until nine. _She_ wasn't even supposed to be up until nine!

What was she doing up anyways?

Ah, yes. She had a _very_ troubling dream.

No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get the _horrible_ image out of her head. She shook her head. She didn't want to think about that right now.

She got up and headed back up to her room. _'Might as well get dressed.'_

She quietly closed her bedroom door behind her as she scanned her room. Her walls were checkered black and sky blue. There was a huge bouquet of roses on the right of the door that took up two-thirds of the wall painted in silver. The rest of her walls were covered with silver roses.

She walked over to her closet and hummed to herself.

"Let's see...no...no..KAMI NO!...When did I buy _this?_...Why do I even _have_ this?... PERFECT!"

She pulled out a white dress with black polka-dots and some black flats. She nodded to herself and slipped off her pajamas. When she finished putting on her dress and flats, she walked over to her desk.

She opened up a little treasure chest and took out a necklace.

Her necklace.

_Their_ necklace.

It was nothing special, really. It was just a silver chain with a sky blue skateboard wheel about the size of a nickle. It didn't exactly match her outfit, but really, she could care less.

She glanced at the alarm clock beside her bed.

8:28.

The others were probably getting dressed. They never stayed in their pajamas for very long.

Just then, her stomach growled. Ino grabbed her cell phone and headed down the stairs to make breakfast.

When she got to the bottom of the stairs, she went through her list of contacts and stopped at a particular name.

Akira Kai.

She selected the contact and put the phone up to her ear.

'Ring. Ring. Ri-'

"Hello?"

"Hey Akira!" Ino greeted brightly.

"Hey Ino. What's up?"

"Do you wanna come to the mall with us?"

"Sure. Should I meet you there, or should I go over to your place?"

"Just meet us in the food court, in about thirty minutes."

"Mmkay. See you there!"

"Bye!"

"Bye!"

'Beep.'

Ino put her phone down with a sigh. She jumped in surprise when she heard Tenten yell. She jumped once again when she heard Sakura yell back.

She glanced at the clock.

8:45.

Her eyes widened.

How in the _world_ were they going to be ready in _fifteen_ minutes?

* * *

Akira hummed to herself as she sat in the food court, waiting for Ino and the others to show up. She checked her phone.

8:59.

She looked up and saw a guy heading towards her. She could tell by the way he was smiling at her that he was a perv. She flipped him off and glared.

She watched with satisfaction as he made a U-turn back to his table, where all his friends were snickering.

She turned her attention to the doors, which had opened. There stood Ino, Tenten, Hinata, and Sakura, looking around the food court, trying to spot her.

She waved at them, and they headed over to her table.

"So, why are we here Ino?" Akira asked the blonde girl once she sat down.

The others looked at her, waiting for an answer.

"Ehehe, I guess this was kinda unexpected, huh?" Ino said sheepishly.

They nodded.

"Well, since the dance is this Saturday, I thought it would be a perfect time to look for dresses!"

Tenten stood up, ready to run, when Ino grabbed her arm and yanked her back into her seat.

"Why are we shopping for dresses? We don't even have dates!" Tenten complained.

"Stop whining! We are getting dresses, and that's final!" Ino said standing up.

"You can't tell me what to do! I'm older than you!"

"Oh yeah? Would you like me to show everyone a certain picture of you and a friend of ours to everyone?"

Tenten's jaw dropped to the ground. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me," Ino said smugly.

"Fine." Tenten muttered, following Ino into a store.

"What picture?" Akira asked, curious.

Sakura and Hinata shrugged.

"No idea."

* * *

Gaara sighed as Temari pulled him and Kankuro into yet _another_ store, searching for 'the perfect dress', as she called it, for the dance. He didn't understand why though; last time he checked, she was a tomboy and absolutely _despised_ dresses. Then another thought accoured to him.

"Temari, I thought you said you weren't going to the dance with anybody."

Said girl stopped dead in her tracks and mumbled something incoherent.

"What?" Kankuro questioned.

"Someone asked me, and I said yes." Temari said a bit louder, her face as red as Gaara's hair.

"Who is it?" The two brothers asked simultaneously.

"Its-"

* * *

"Okay, so your dress can be either red, pink, or white. Got it?" Ino said, turning around to face the others.

They all mumbled their 'okay's and 'yeah whatever's.

Ino grinned. "Great! Now let's go into th-"

"Hey is that Temari?" Hinata interrupted Ino, pointing over to three figures.

Ino huffed, but turned around nonetheless.

"It is! Hey! Temari!" Tenten started waving like a maniac.

* * *

Temari stopped speaking when she heard someone call her.

She turned around and grinned.

"Hey! Tenten!" Temari started walking over to the girls, leaving her brothers just standing there.

"I wanted to know who she was going with," Kankuro mumbled as he followed his sister.

Gaara merely nodded in agreement.

* * *

Pp1147: Tada! Chapter three! I know, it sucks. XP

Kankuro: Why wouldn't you make Kankuro x Tenten happen? I sure would. It's the best couple ever!

Pp1147: Ha, that's funny. Okay, so I have a question for all my reviewers, not that I have many! T-T

Okay, so who should Temari go to the dance with? I would have her go with Shikamaru, but...yeah. Here are the choices:

1. Shino

2. Kiba

3. Lee

4. Choji

5. I'll make an OC

First one to get five votes wins!

Please put your answer in your review!

_**REVIEW!**_


	5. Skater Girls And Playboys - Chapter 5

Skater Girls And Playboys

Chapter Five

* * *

Pp1147: HOLY GUACAMOLE! I GOT NINE MORE REVIEWS! _NINE! _I WAS LIKE 'CHAAAAAAAAAAAA!'

Any who...

Kankuro: So let me get this straight. You _wouldn't_ make Kankuro x Tenten happen?

Pp1147: For the last flippin' time, NO! Now just do the disclaimer before I replace you with...with...SHINO! YEAH! SHINO! I'm pretty sure you don't like him; he pretty much beat you up in the Forest Of Death!

Kankuro: FINE! Pp1147 do-

Pp1147: NO! WAIT! *Waves arms frantically* I forgot to show the results for Temari's date to the dance! Ahem. These are the results:

Shino: 4

Lee: 0

Kiba: 2

Choji: 1

OC: 2

Sai: 1

Now I know what you're all thinking; since when was Sai a choice? Well he's been a choice since now. Deal with it.

And since nobody has gotten five votes yet, Temari's date to the dance is still a mystery! And it will remain a mystery until someone gets five votes.

I dedicate this chapter to: Ayrmed, sparkysilverglass, neko-chan619, MusicLover463, Purple90schild, Freedom its2l8, Katsuyne-Kazunami, LesMislover2013, and dark the emo queen!

There. Now you can do the disclaimer.

Kankuro: *Huff* Pp1147 does not own Naruto.

* * *

Gaara, Kankuro, Akira, and Tenten groaned as Ino pulled them into yet _another_ store. So far, only Ino had found a dress, and they had been searching for two hours already.

"Hey, Akira!" Kankuro whispered in her ear.

"Hm?"

"Wanna ditch Ino? Gaara, Tenten, and I are gonna go to the arcade!"

Akira grinned and nodded her head. "Definitely!"

"Okay, when they turn the corner, run for the escalator and duck, so they won't see you. Got it?"

She nodded and gave him a thumbs up. "Got it."

"OOH! I know the perfect store to get your dress, Temari-chan!" Ino yelled excitedly before turning the corner.

Akira made a mad-dash for the escalator, the other three right behind her. As soon as she made it there, she plopped down on one of the steps, so Ino and the others wouldn't see her. I mean, _come on!_ Her hair was bright purple and green for Pete's sake!

On the step below her sat Tenten, and on the next one sat the two Sabaku brothers. When they reached the second floor, they peered over the edge of the glass fence, watching as the others kept walking to where ever they were headed.

"HA! TO THE ARCADE!" Kankuro exclaimed, thrusting a finger in the opposite direction.

"Kankuro, it's this way," Gaara said, pointing in the direction Tenten and Akira were headed.

"Oh. _I knew that_."

"Whatever."

* * *

Akira's and Tenten's eyes lit up at the sight of all the games. They ran in, followed by Gaara and Kankuro.

"Ooh! Let's play Guitar Hero Tennie-chan!" Akira squealed as she ran over and picked up one of the guitars.

Tenten pouted. "Ne, Aki-chan. You know I suck at that game."

Akira pouted aswell. "Ne, will one of you guys play with me? Pleeaasse?"

Kankuro shook his head. "Sorry, I'm no good at that game either. But Gaara here rocks." He suggested, pointing his thumb at the red-head.

Akira's eyes brightened. "Will you play with me, Gaara? None of the other girls are any good at this game, so I never get a real challenge."

Gaara shrugged. "Sure. I never get a real challenge either."

"YES! You are going to DIE! I am the MASTER at this game!" Akira stated, pointing at Gaara.

Gaara smirked. "We'll see."

* * *

"Let's play...PING PONG!" Tenten exclaimed, pointing at a ping-pong table.

Kankuro looked at her confused. "Do you even know how to play ping-pong?"

Tenten puffed out her cheeks, which Kankuro thought was the cutest thing ever.

"Of course I do!" Tenten protested, dragging him to the table.

Kankuro sighed, but couldn't help it and grinned. _'Wonder how Gaara's doing...'_

* * *

Gaara stared at Akira from the corner of his eye. She was glaring at the screen with determination clearly written on her face. Her eyes were narrowed, her mouth set in a firm line. Her fingers danced across the buttons as she watched the screen.

He turned his attention back to screen as a small crowd started form around them. He was not about to lose to a girl, let alone in public.

It was on.

* * *

Kankuro yelped as he barely dodged the ball, which he was pretty sure Tenten had aimed at his eye.

"I told you I knew how to play!" Tenten shouted.

"That wasn't playing! You just hit the ball really hard!"

"Oh that's it!" Tenten said as she reached for another ball.

A crowd had begun to form around the two, as if they were attracted by their screams and yells.

Kankuro narrowed his eyes as he barely managed to hit the ball back.

Oh it was so on.

* * *

Gaara bit his lip as his fingers flew across the different colored buttons. When Akira said she was the master at this game, she wasn't kidding. But he was a master at this game too, and if he lost, he would never hear the end of it from Kankuro.

The two paid no heed to the cheering crowd, both determined not to lose. He cursed as he missed a note, putting Akira in the lead by a point or two.

Akira silently cheered as Gaara missed a note, putting her ahead by a point or two. She bit her lip, knowing that wouldn't be enough to beat him, considering how good he was. Akira mentally screamed and killed herself as she missed two notes, putting Gaara in the lead.

They were reaching the final notes of the song, when Akira scared the crap out of everyone. The two teenagers had been silent the whole time, so when she yelled, "IF I SAY YOU'RE GONNA DIE, YOU'RE GONNA DIE! I WILL WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!", and unleashed some crazy combo, you can imagine how startled they were.

Gaara gaped as he watched her get ahead of him by ten points, thus officially beating him, and him 'dying'.

* * *

"YES! I WIN! WOO-HOOOOOOOOO! I AM THE CHAMPIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNN!" Tenten cheered as she threw her paddle to the side, hitting some random guy in the face.

Kankuro lay on the floor, panting. He had no idea that Tenten could be so...fast! And that she could hit so hard!

Okay, so maybe he did know she could hit hard...and be fast...

But he didn't think she was so good at ping-pong! He was pretty sure she was on steroids.

"Come on, Kankuro! Let's go watch Akira and Gaara!" Tenten called, waving at him.

Kankuro groaned as he got up off of the floor to follow the hyper girl. "Hyper on steroids," Kankuro mumbled as he followed her.

Kankuro's eyes widened as they reached their two companions. Akira was hopping around the place and waving her arms around like a hyperactive kangaroo. _'Are they all on steroids?!'_

He glanced at the screen which resulted in his jaw dropping to the ground.

Gaara...had...lost?

He turned his attention to his sulking brother, who had his arms crossed over his chest.

"Um...Gaara? You know I'm never gonna let you live this down...right?"

Gaara glared at him, and he immediately backed off.

Gaara looked at Akira, who had stopped jumping around, and took a good look at her. Her shiny purple hair cascaded down her back, and the streaks of electric green seemed as if they lit up under the light. Her black eyes shone and sparkled, unlike Sasuke's; they were always empty and cold. Her smile was like Tenten's; it lit up the room, and others around her smiled back. It was contagious.

He had never noticed how...pretty, she looked.

His eyes widened and he quickly shook his head. He barely even knew her!

"Come on, Gaara! We're gonna go to the food court!" Akira called out, waving at him from the doorway, smiling.

Gaara cracked a smile and headed towards them._ 'Told you it was contagious.'_

* * *

"I can't believe they ditched us!" Ino screeched, rampaging through the mall. Hinata, Sakura, and Temari followed, scared out of their wits.

Temari glanced up at the second floor and gasped. "Look! They're up there!" She shouted, pointing up to four laughing figures. She couldn't help but notice how...happy Gaara looked, talking with Akira. She smiled.

Ino whipped her head in the direction Temari was pointing at and growled.

"AKIRA KAI AND TENTEN! HOW _DARE _YOU TWO DITCH_ ME_! AND WITH _GAARA AND KANKURO, OF ALL PEOPLE!_"

Akira grinned and leaned over the railing. "WE NEEDED A BREAK FROM ALL THE SHOPPING! BESIDES, IT LOOKS LIKE YOU FOUND DRESSES FOR TEMARI, SAKI, AND HINA-CHAN!"

"THAT'S NOT THE PO**-**" Ino stopped, her eyes widening.

As Akira leaned further out, further than she should have, she felt someone push her from behind.

Her eyes widened as she felt herself falling over the edge. She gave a horrified shriek, followed by, "CRAP!"

_**"AKIRA!" **_All the girls shrieked. All the people in the mall gasped, and some screamed.

She reached for the railing, but missed by an inch. She closed her eyes and waited for the impact.

_'This is it.' _She thought_. 'I'm going to die in the mall. I always knew the mall would be the death of me! I told you Ino! Sigh. What a lame way to die. I always hoped I would die in some freak skateboarding accident, ya know? Or on some super dangerous mission! Come on Akira Kai! You're a ninja and you're going to die in the mall! How pathetic! And-__ hey, wait a minute! Shouldn't I be dead by now? I thought you weren't able to think when you were dead! Wait-__ what's wrapped around my arm?! Is that a flippin' snake?!'_

She opened her eyes in a panic, hoping the snake wouldn't bite her, and looked up. She saw Gaara holding on to her arm, and Kankuro trying to calm Tenten down. Before she could say or do anything, she felt dizzy, and then passed out. The last thing she saw were a pair of cold, coal black eyes and a sinister smirk.

* * *

Pp1147: Okay, I am like, sooooooooooooooooo sorry that I haven't updated in weeks. But in my defense, my teachers decided that they were gonna give me a crap-load of homework.

Ahem.

Ooh! Some drama! Yup! So from here on out, this fanfic is Romance/Humor/Drama! XP Who do you think pushed Akira? It is someone from Naruto, and if you guess right, I'll give you a prize!

Okay, I know the boys haven't come out a lot, but it's all part of the plan! Ehehe...

_**REVIEW!**_


	6. Skater Girls And Playboys - Chapter 6

Skater Girls And Playboys

Chapter Six

* * *

Pp1147: Helloooooooooooo, my youthful readers! Have you seen the battle between Gaara and Lee in the Chunin Exams?! If you haven't, go see it _after_ you read this chapter! But make sure you see the whole episode, not just the fight. It's better that way. Trust me. It's so awesome! Lee's so cool! YOOOOOOSH!

Ahem.

Results for Temari's date to the dance:

Shino: 4

Kiba: 3

OC: 2

Sai: 1

Choji: 1

Lee: 0

Come on people! Somebody needs five votes!

Kankuro: Pp1147 does not own Naruto.

Pp1147: Not yet, but I have a plan...

* * *

"Look, she's waking up!"

"Shut up you pig, you're gonna scare her!"

"The only thing that's gonna scare her is that big forehead of yours!"

"You wanna go pig?!"

"Oh-"

Ino was interrupted by a whimper of pain. They were all by her side in a flash. When Akira opened her eyes, she saw six familiar faces. Ino, Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, her big sister Tomomi, and her younger brother, Isamu.

"Oh my gosh, Akira, are you okay?!" Tomomi asked, worry evident in her neon green eyes.

Akira was about to answer when she felt her hair being tugged lightly. She turned her head and saw her six-year-old brother staring at her with a frown on his face.

"Are you okay, Sissy?" He asked, tears forming in his bright purple eyes.

Akira slowly sat up in her bed, and ruffled her little brother's neon green hair, "I'm fine Isamu. You don't need to worry."

Isamu jumped on his sister's lap, tears bursting from his eyes. "I-I, I was so scared, Sissy!" He sobbed, wrapping his arms tightly around Akira's petite waist.

"Shh...it's okay..." Akira cooed, fingering one of his black-streaked locks. She had always wondered how she and her siblings had all ended up with such crazy hair and eye colors. Isamu had neon green hair with black streaks and bright purple eyes, Tomomi had glossy black hair with bright purple streaks and neon green eyes, and she had bright purple hair with neon green streaks and black eyes.

To put it short, they were very...bright, minus the black.

Once Isamu had calmed down, Akira pulled him back so that their eyes met.

"Now, what does your name mean again?" Akira questioned the younger boy.

"C-Courage...and b-bravery!" He stuttered.

"Right! So, I need you to be brave for me, and go take a nap! Got it?"

Isamu looked confused, but nodded anyway.

"Come on Isamu, time for your nap," Tomomi said, leading him out of Akira's room. Once the door had snapped shut, the girls crowded around her.

"What were you thinking? You could've died! In fact, you would be dead right now if it weren't for Gaara! If he hadn't ran forward and grabbed you-"

"Gee, Ino. I'm feeling just dandy, thanks for your concern." Akira commented dryly.

Ino's eyes softened. "Sorry. I was just worried."

"You shouldn't have leaned so far out, Akira." Sakura commented.

Akira frowned. "Well, yeah...but I didn't fall- I'm _pretty sure_ I was pushed."

Their eyes widened. "Who would do such a thing! And to you of all people!" Hinata exclaimed, worry etched on her face.

"Did you see who pushed you?" Tenten asked.

"No- well, sort of. I was kinda hoping you saw," Akira answered Tenten.

"What do you mean 'sort of'?" Sakura questioned.

Akira sighed. "I saw the person's face, but it's all kind of a blur. The only thing that's really clear to me are the eyes; cold, coal eyes. Scary. Hey, how long have I been out?" She asked, noticing the girls were in their pajamas. She glanced at her alarm clock. 8:28.

"Just a day. Tomorrow's Monday. Doctor said it was a mixture of shock and...and...fear! That's what it was!" Ino said.

Akira raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that kind of the same thing?"

Ino huffed. "Well that's what she said! Stupid doctor...bet she doesn't even have a degree! All she was doing was making lovey-dovey eyes at Gaara! Well, until he demanded to know how long you were gonna be out. He seemed really worried- what were you two doing while you were gone? Hm?" Ino threw a sly grin at the purple-haired teen.

Akira glared at the blonde, a light blush dusting her cheeks. "We were playing Guitar Hero! Which I totally won!" Akira finished proudly.

Ino was about to protest when the door slammed open, causing them all to jump. There stood the Sabaku siblings in all their awesome glory.

"AKIRA! You're awake!" Temari said as she ran over to her bed.

Kankuro and Gaara stood awkwardly at the doorway. Akira looked at them. "You know you can come in, right?"

"A-Are you sure?" Kankuro questioned. "It is _your_ room after all."

The girls all raised an eyebrow.

"And what's wrong with_ my_ room? It's not _that_ messy!" Akira complained. "Just come in already."

Gaara walked in calmly, which left Kankuro. They all watched as he peered inside the room before putting one foot through the doorway. He squealed and tip-toed inside, looking around.

They all mentally face-palmed.

He ran over to her desk and started touching everything on it. "I've never been inside a _girl's_ room before! This is so exciting! Hey, what's this?" Kankuro asked curiously, holding up something in a pink plastic wrapper.

Gaara's eyes widened.

"It feels...spongy..." He mused.

Akira shot out of her bed, ignoring her throbbing head, her face bright red.

"Gimmie that!" Akira stuffed the item in a drawer before grabbing her shoe off of the floor and whacking Kankuro in the head.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!" Kankuro wailed, clutching his head, which now had a giant bump on it.

"GET OUT!" Akira screeched at the top of her lungs, before throwing her shoe at the brown haired boy.

Kankuro scampered out of the room, not wanting to feel the wrath of Akira's shoes.

Akira stood there, panting, before falling to her knees.

"Akira!"

They all rushed forward to help her up. She groaned and clutched her stomach.

"I...need..."

"What do you need Akira?" Ino asked frantically, hoping her friend was okay.

"...food..."

They all fell anime style, minus Gaara.

Sakura got up and yelled for a certain black haired girl. "TOMOMI!"

"SAKURA! Isamu's taking a nap!" Hinata scolded.

"Oops. Sorry." Sakura said sheepishly.

Just then Tomomi burst through the door. "What is it?! Should I call 911?! Did someone die?! Have the alarm clocks come for revenge?! Or is it the hot dogs?! Answer me!"

They stared at her, confused.

"I...want...pancakes.." Akira answered slowly.

Tomomi blinked. "Oh...! Well in that case, everybody to the kitchen! Breakfast time!"

They all flew down the stairs, eager to eat.

They all sat down at the table and watched as Tomomi darted around the kitchen gathering everything she needed. As she cracked some eggs, she looked at them questioningly.

"Can someone explain why Kankuro's rocking back and forth on the couch muttering something about evil shoes attacking him?"

They all looked accusingly at Akira. She only shrugged in response.

Tomomi rolled her eyes, placing two fluffy pancakes on each plate. "If Mom and Dad were here right now, they'd call you crazy and laugh."

Akira frowned. Her parents had gone away on a mission, saying they'd be gone for a while.

"HA!"

She turned towards Hinata who was holding up the syrup bottle in the air as if it was a trophy as the other girls sulked. She watched in amusement as Gaara snatched the bottle out of Hinata's pale hands and poured the sticky substance over his stack of pancakes.

"HEY! Gimmie that you butthole!" Hinata protested, reaching for the syrup.

Gaara's mouth twitched. "Fine."

'PWFWOOSH!'

Hinata shrieked as she became engulfed in sticky syrup. "YOU...YOU...GAH!" She stood up and grabbed the left over batter from the counter and flung a spoonful of it at Gaara.

He ducked, which resulted in Akira being smacked in the face by the batter. Akira twitched. She grabbed her glass of milk and poured it over Gaara's fiery hair.

He growled as the milk dripped down his face and on to his lap. He looked around and saw Temari, Tomomi, Sakura, and Ino hiding behind the counter.

Just then, Kankuro rushed in with Isamu sitting on his shoulders, big grins on their faces. They were each holding a water gun.

"FOOD FIGHT!"

"KYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

* * *

Akira sighed as she dried her hair. That food fight was chaotic. The others had left a while ago, all covered in sticky syrup, milk, pancake batter, pancake bits, and whatever the cheeseballs Kankuro and Isamu sprayed them with. She looked outside, frowning. _'Huh, looks like it's gonna rain.' _

She jumped as she heard the phone ring. She headed down stairs, knowing full well that Tomomi was still in the shower, and that Isamu wasn't even allowed _near_ the phone.

She picked up the phone and pressed the answer button.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this the Kai residence?"

"Yes, you're speaking to Akira Kai."

Akira's eyes widened. Surely she had heard wrong, right?

"I-I'm sorry, could you repeat that, I'm not sure I heard you right." Akira said, her voice quivering.

The phone fell out of Akira's shaking hand as she heard the woman repeat what she had said before.

"No..." Akira whispered, tears forming in her eyes.

Tomomi walked into the kitchen, "Akira? Why's the phone on the floor?"

Akira shook her head, "I-I...I'm going out for a while." And with that she ran up the stairs, grabbed her guitar, and jumped out her window.

Tomomi picked up the phone.

"Hello? Who is this?" Tomomi asked.

"Is this Tomomi Kai?"

"Yes..."

"I'm sorry to inform you that your parents Hotaru Kai and Kouhei Kai have passed away."

* * *

Pp1147: Okay, I absolutely promise that in either chapter 7 or 8 the boys will appear. It's all part of the plan...heh...

_**REVIEW!**_


End file.
